Son of the Sun and the Moon
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry is the son of the Sun and Moon. His parents tell him at the age of 4. They take him to Camp Half-Blood where he trained to be the best he can be. The Magical community thinks he is dead. Will Harry ever step foot back into the magical world after they dropped him off at the abusive Dursley's?


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of the Sun and Moon. His parents tell him at the age of 4. They take him to Camp Half-Blood where he trained to be the best he can be. The Magical community thinks he is dead. Will Harry ever step foot back into the magical world after they dropped him off at the abusive Dursley's?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was 4 years old. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry didn't know his parents. And his Aunt and Uncle refused to tell him anything. They would beat him when he asked. Not that they needed that excuse. They had beaten him regularly. His leg was the worst. He had to hobble on it. For as long as he remembered his leg had been like this.

Harry heard his guardians leave the house to go out. Harry willed the lock on his cupboard to unlock. He found out he could do that. Harry crawled to the kitchen. He was surprised to see a man with blonde hair like the sun and gold eyes and a woman with auburn hair and silver eyes. Both had sad smiles.

"Hello Chap", the man says kneeling down to Harry

"Who are you both?" Harry asks curious and shyly

"I am Apollo, Greek God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy", Apollo says

"I am Artemis, Greek Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness", Artemis says

"Really?" Harry asks

"Yes do you want to sit at the table with us?" Apollo asks

"I am not allowed at the table", Harry says

"Don't worry you won't get in trouble. May I lift you to my lap Harry?" Apollo asks

"Ok", Harry says reaching his arms out

Apollo gently picks up Harry who stiffens. Apollo gently puts Harry on his lap.

"Harry we have things to tell you", Artemis says gently

"He needs to eat first sis", Apollo says making some food on the table

"Food?" Harry asks amazed

"Yes Harry. Eat your fill", Artemis says gently

"Really?" the 4-year-old asks  
"Yes chap. Eat up I want to see you look healthy", Apollo says

Harry picks up a biscuit and brings to eat it slowly.

"Harry did your _Relatives_ tell you about your parents?" Apollo asks

"No. They beaten me when I asked", Harry says, "You won't beat me?"

"Never moonbeam", Artemis says

"Never chap. What they did was wrong", Apollo says, "Here try a brownie"

Harry shyly takes it. He felt at home with these two strangers.

"Harry as we told you the Greek gods are real. They have children that are called demigods or half-bloods", Artemis says

"I kind of remember stories about the Greek Gods from when I was little", Harry says

Apollo chuckled, "You are still little chap"

"Why are you both here?" the 4-year-old asks

"Harry your our son. I am your mother and Apollo is your father", Artemis says gently

"I am not an orphan?" Harry asks eyes shining with tears

"No moonbeam. We love you very much. You will never be alone again", Artemis says

"I am a freak", Harry says

Artemis pulls Harry of Apollo's lap and into her arms kissing his head.

"You are not. None will call you a freak again", Artemis says hugging him

Harry wraps his arms around Artemis's neck and cries into her shoulder.

"Shh moonbeam. You will be loved now", Artemis says

"We will be taking you to a camp for demigods. You will meet your brothers and sisters", Apollo says

"Family", Harry says snuggling into Artemis's shoulder

"Yes moonbeam. Now listen normally demigods and their parents are not allowed contact. They are only allowed to claim them. But our father has agreed you will need us", Artemis says

"So we get to see you twice a month", Apollo says

"But first the other gods want to meet you", Artemis says

"Have you got any belongings?" Apollo asks his son

"I haven't Daddy", Harry says

"Well we will have to go shopping before going to camp", Artemis says

"We better leave now then. Ready to go chap?" Apollo asks

"Yes Daddy", Harry says still in Artemis's arms

That's when the front door bangs open.

"BOY!" a voice booms

Harry whimpers and hides his face in Artemis's shoulder again.

"Mummy, Daddy please do let him take me", Harry whimpers

"Never moonbeam. He will get punished with his family for all they have done", Artemis says holding him tight

The big man storms in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?!" Vernon asks

"Saving our son you filthy beast", Apollo growls stepping up

"That freak is yours? Good riddance to that abomination", Vernon says

"Take the brat and leave", Petunia says

"Do you have any clue of who we are?" Artemis says in a deathly voice that was comforting to Harry

"Your breaking and entering. I will call the police!" Vernon says

"We could prosecute you all for child abuse. But I am sure my sister would like to deal with you", Apollo says

"All three be frozen for trial by the gods", Artemis says freezing them

"I hope father lets you turn them into Jackolopes and hunt them", Apollo growls

"So do I. Harry are you alright?" Artemis asks the child in her arms

Harry nods wide eyed at the frozen Dursley's.

"Chap we are going to Olympus now. Turn you head into Artemis's shoulder and we will get to Olympus", Apollo says

Harry does what he is told. Artemis holds him tightly and teleports to Olympus. Apollo teleported taking the Dursley's. Harry looks at Olympus with wide eyes.

"Now Harry you will meet our father. It is the winter solace so everyone will be there. Do you what your Mum or I to carry you?" Apollo asks

"Mummy to hold me", Harry says shyly

"It is ok chap. We can have time together later. Now let's go in", Apollo says

Harry trembled when they went in the people were huge.

"This is Harry. He is a legacy of Zeus from Artemis and I, legacy of Hades from his mortal father, legacy of Hecate from his mortal father, legacy of Poseidon from his mortal mothers side", Apollo says

"Don't scare our son. Everyone shrink down. You're scaring him", Artemis says

"Family?" Harry asks his parents

"Yes they are", Apollo says

Hades was first to shrink to their size.

"Hello Harry I am Hades King of the Underworld. You have a good soul", Hades says but then frowns at the scar on Harry's head

"Can I call you Grandpa?" Harry asks shyly, "I haven't had one"

"Of course. Now Harry where did you get that scar on your forehead?" Hades asks

"I don't know", Harry says

"Harry I need you to let me touch it. Something is not right about that scar", Hades says

"Not going to hurt?" Harry asks

"No. Your parents will be mad if I did", Hades says

"Ok then", Harry says

Hades touches the scar and frowns. There was another soul stuck to Harry's. Hades gently pulls it out without hurting Harry. Everyone's eyes widen at the black blob in Hades hand and the furious look he had on his face. Harry shrinks back into his mothers arms.

"Harry I am not mad at you. This is very dangerous magic. I owe Herpo the Foul more punishment for lying to me about these", Hades says

"What is it brother?" Poseidon asks shrinking down with Zeus to look at the black blob quivering in Hades hand

"This is a Horcrux. One of several. That foolish wizard has made several from the feel of it. Horcrux's are a way of cheating death", Hades growls

"Can we trace the other ones?" Athena asks

"I will figure it out in time. I want a little _chat_ with Herpo first", Hades says

"Come on everyone introduce yourselves to Harry", Artemis says

"Hi Harry I am Poseidon your many times relative", Poseidon says gently

"He is like another grandfather to you", Apollo explains to Harry

"Can I call you Grandad?" Harry asks

Poseidon smiles, "Of course you can. One day I will take you to meet some friends of mine"

"I would like that", Harry says shyly

"I am his wife Amphitrite", Amphitrite says smiling at Harry

"Can I call you Grandmum?" Harry asks

"You can. I will be glad to have you call me Grandmum", Amphitrite says

"Father will you allow Harry to call your Grandfather?" Apollo asks Zeus

Zeus looks at the boy his legacy.

"Harry you may call my Grandfather", Zeus says

"Harry you may call my Grandmother", Hera says

"Hello Grandmother", Harry says shyly

"You're a good soul", Hera says smiling

"Hello Harry I am your Aunt Hestia", Hestia says

"Hi Auntie Hestia", Harry says

"I am Demeter", Demeter says from the back

"Hi Auntie Demeter", Harry says making her smile a little bit

"Hi Harry I am Hermes", Hermes says

"Hi Uncle Hermes", Harry says

"Ares", Ares booms

Harry shields in his mothers arms. Artemis and Apollo hiss.

"Don't mind him. That is your Uncle Ares. He is always like that", Artemis says soothingly

"I am Athena", Athena says taking the attention off of Ares

"Hi Auntie Athena", Harry says

"I am Aphrodite the Goddess of love", Aphrodite says

"No using your love spells on our son", Apollo growls

"Or you'll answer to our bows", Artemis growls

"Auntie Dite", Harry says because he couldn't say her name

"Harry this is Hephaestus he will be forging your weapons", Apollo says

Harry looks at the scary god nervously.

"He won't hurt you moonbeam. He is a good god. He forged all our weapons", Artemis says

"Uncle Heph", Harry says

"And this is Dionysus. You can call him Uncle D", Apollo says grinning at the scowl on Dionysus's face

"Hi Uncle D", Harry says

Dionysus says nothing.

"I am Dionysus's wife Ariadne. You can call me Aunt Aria", Ariadne says smiling at Harry

"Hi Auntie Aria", Harry says

"Now we have Harry's relatives we want to stand trial by the gods. But after I take Harry shopping he has nothing", Artemis says

"I'll go with you", Hestia says

"I'll go too", Athena says

"Persephone do you want to come too?" Artemis asks

"I guess", Persephone says

"Who she?" Harry asks his mother

"She's your Grandpa Hades wife", Artemis says

"So she's my Grandma?" Harry asks

"I guess that is so. I will live with it", Persephone says

"Then we will be off. Apollo you stay here and have THAT discussion", Artemis says carrying Harry out with Persephone, Amphitrite, Athena, and Hestia

"What does she want you to talk to us about?" Hephaestus asks

"Making a weapon for Harry who has a disability", Apollo says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
